User talk:DarkLantern
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 Archive 5 KingAragorn Don't know whether you've carried out his demotion yet, but for the interim I've replaced all his profile-banners with simply "Inactive". Have a great Christmas season, [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage' 17:55, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Discussions Board Hello! So, I am fearly new to the LOTR wiki, tho, I wondered, if it was possible to add a discussions board? That would be very nice, because, I see that this forum is prty big, and I believe it would be cool if there was a easyier way than the forum to discuss, anyways, if you decide to add a discussions board, then I would like to volunteer as Discussions mod, my reasons: Im a active D/B user, I have experience with moderate ship of D/B thru the HP wiki, I also have more qualities, as I cab stay very cool, under a lot of pressure (personal experience from the HP wiki), tho, just because I am a Mod, it doesnt mean I cant speak with normal users. I believe that one of the best of my qualities, is that I consider myself a normal user, while in a conv with another User, which I believe is why I am so popular in the HP and PJ wiki. I would be thankful if you considered this request. Cheers, CosmicChronos (talk) 06:34, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Regarding infobox draft approval Hey, will you approve the draft I made to this template? The old one doesn't use the new 'info box markup'. This might help pages display better. http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_Person/Draft?useskin=oasis --ムーンプリンセス (talk) 10:56, January 1, 2017 (UTC) Redirect for a book It needs to be made so that the text "The Book of Lost Tales Part One" is a redirect for the article The Book of Lost Tales. Is renaming the page so and then rerenaming it back the only way to do that? '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 21:59, January 5, 2017 (UTC) Re: On The Book of Lost Tales 'I've created it' - but this disambiguation page is a bit complicated, and perhaps tricky. In hundreds of page-references across this Wiki's articles, the only text when Part One is cited is "The Book of Lost Tales". Since it would be too strenuous to go through and change each of those references' hyperlinks to The Book of Lost Tales Part One - like they ought to - this page clarifies that in the first italicized sentence. I used italics where I did because of the words "If you were......" and "On this Wiki....". It's your call whether this page should be renamed '''The Book of Lost Tales (disambiguation)'. If we rename it so, we must 'try to make "The Book of Lost Tales" a redirect of The Book of Lost Tales Part One, so that folks looking through references can navigate directly to the article on Part One, instead of having to go through this new disambiguation page. '[[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage' 23:52, January 10, 2017 (UTC) Hey DarkLantern! My name is Ariana and I'm on the community team over here at Fandom. There is an upcoming trailer related to Lord of the Rings coming out soon that we might want to feature on a few pages in Lord of the Rings. We would choose a few key pages and have a little bar at the top promoting the trailer. Is that OK with you and the other LOTR admins? Thanks in advance! Let me know if you have any questions :) Asnow89 '@''' (profile)•(talk) 18:23, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Tolkien Gateway? This might sound like a dumb question, but what happened to the Tolkien Gateway link in each end of the pages? It seems to have been replaced by a large space with a bullet. Are we not linking TG any longer? 07:03,1/13/2017 Unfortunately, I missed such a big event. Could you tell me what happened? 11:37,1/13/2017 Hi Hi. --TheSitcomLover (talk) 11:25, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Non existent obvious category Since adding categories is the edit I observe you making the most, I should advise you that before 10 minutes ago, there was not one The Hobbit soundtrack article (not one) that was categorized under anything denoting whichever film it came from, nor even a category akin to Category:Soundtracks. Just now, I created Category:The Hobbit trilogy soundtracks. (Emphasis on "JUST NOW") Whoever did go through and create all of those articles did not know entirely about the encyclopedic system of this Wiki. [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage' 04:40, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Infobox Person Hey, DL. Something went wrong in the Template:Infobox Person's } section. It appears in every single infobox despite not having an input. I am not very familiar with the infobox template's structure so perhaps you could fix it, or simply remove the maiden name section again. 04:17,1/29/2017 Literature footer Hi, DarkLantern! The Lord of the Rings wiki was included in the now-retired Book wiki footer. A new fantasy literature footer has been created, and I was wondering if I could place it on the main page, since this site meets all the new requirements for inclusion. Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 20:30, February 3, 2017 (UTC) 'Help for updating Navigation Templates' Hi, I´m new to this wiki, I always like to help the wikis that I follow in the organizational aspect of navigation. I´ve noticed that many of the (59) Navigation Templates have a vertical style (wich is a little old in my opinion), and they are not following any pattern of colors. I want to know if it would be helpful for the comunity if I made all of those Nav Box "table-horizontal" like this one that I´ve done yesterday for you (and the other admins) to get an idea: Template:Locations_in_Aman What you think? Did you like it? I would be happy to do this to all of them, and even more, to discuss with you the best coloring scheme for them. I´m a compulsive organizer so every wiki that I follow soon or later I start to help on making templates look better and cleaner hehe Thanks, I´m waiting for you opinion on that ^^ Ogatreal (talk) 16:14, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Featured Wiki Videos Hey DarkLantern. I'm Julia from Fandom's Community team. By now you may have seen our announcement about Wiki Modernization and how we're using featured wiki videos to reduce the number of ads on the site and improve the performance of all Fandom wikis. For the future we plan to have wiki videos in many communities and probably also on The Lord of the Rings wiki. If you are interested in which video types we might use you can find some great examples in this blog post. When we start producing videos we maybe will also reach out to you, other admins, and users to be involved in writing video scripts or being part of the production process. Let me know if you have any questions or concerns. Thanks! Springteufel (talk) 11:06, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Sent email Hey DarkLantern, a week ago I sent you an email to the address that you also used to register on FANDOM. Did you get it and did you have time to read it?. Springteufel (talk) 11:55, June 8, 2017 (UTC) hey there DarkLantern. im really new to this wiki. i thought it would be cool to check it out. i love Legolas. if u have facebook, u can follow me! just look up Kiersta-Rose Amaris Goldsmith. hope to hear from ya soon! -jaspersmithe Newest creation The Wiki finally has a nav-box footer template for LOTR's Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. For a year a so there has been one for the Complete Recordings, but those are different, and they were falsely labeled simply as the Soundtrack for the movies. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 15:53, June 27, 2017 (UTC) Spammy page that needs to be deleted Thought you should know that an anonymous user created this spammy page a couple days ago: This is a sorry message It's so obviously worthy of speedy deletion that I felt I should contact an admin directly instead of placing a deletion template on it. --Jukka the Sling (talk) 17:44, July 10, 2017 (UTC) Vandalizers and blocking Remember to check the edits of '''every '''anonymous contributor in Recent Activity since the last time I was active. Just reminding you because prior to an hour ago, when you were last active, there were two vandalisms by users other than the two you had blocked before that. If neither you nor I catch vandalisms here, no one will, unless someone happens to arrive at the right page. And because you're the actual person in charge, I usually assume that things are all taken care of if I go to Recent Activity and you're the last person who's edited. Take care - '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 00:04, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Portable Infoboxes Hey! I'm not sure if you're familiar with Portable Infoboxes, but I'd like to work to convert One Wiki to Rule Them All's infoboxes to this format, which is more accessible and future proof on any current and future platform, while being easier to maintain and make changes to. You can read more here and here if you're curious or not sure about the idea. I'd like to reproduce as much as possible the look and feel of your desktop infoboxes in global CSS, and update the infobox templates themselves so that the back-end code will change, but the front end appearance will not. I've created a showcase here, which right now shows what Gandalf's page could look like as a PI. Darkchlyde approved already, and I'd like your approval as well - I intend to convert all the Infobox Persons templates to use their original color scheme, and all other infoboxes to use the basic Infobox Person design. Please let me know if this is cool with you as well. Thanks!-- 'Technobliterator' 'T' ' 06:38, September 11, 2017 (UTC) :Just so we're clear: the new infoboxes will still do that. I've updated my showcase with new examples for Hobbits and Dwarves to show this. Provided I can do this, is it fine to convert the others?-- 'Technobliterator' 'T' ' 10:58, September 11, 2017 (UTC) ::The color schemes in the drafts are the same as the color schemes of the current infoboxes.-- 'Technobliterator' 'T' ' 03:07, September 12, 2017 (UTC) ::Ah, are you asking where the code is contained? Alright, it's all contained in MediaWiki:Themes.css at the bottom for each of the color schemes. These color schemes are then assigned to infoboxes with the proper theme at the top; Template:Infobox Person Servants of Evil/Draft, for instance, contains theme="Servants of Evil" which gives it the color scheme. You will see also it's identical to the original Infobox Person Servants of Evil box. Hope that's what you meant?-- 'Technobliterator' 'T' ' 14:38, September 12, 2017 (UTC) :::My bad, wasn't aware you used Monobook! It should be working for you on that skin now?-- 'Technobliterator' 'T' ' 16:55, September 12, 2017 (UTC) ::::Great, glad we got that sorted! Now that you can actually see the new boxes, do you approve of putting the new ones live?-- 'Technobliterator' 'T' ' 18:33, September 12, 2017 (UTC) :::::Awesome, thanks! I have now pushed all the Infobox Person templates live. Just to check, are you happy with the other infoboxes (like Template:Object infobox, Template:Infobox Film and Template:Location infobox) using roughly the same style as Infobox Person?-- 'Technobliterator' 'T' ' 19:27, September 12, 2017 (UTC) Heya, since you haven't expressed any objections, I will now convert the remaining infoboxes to Portable Infoboxes. I will be happy to change their design later and to address any problems you have afterwards!-- 'Technobliterator' 'T' ' 16:17, October 4, 2017 (UTC) RE: Object template Hey, sorry I'm a bit confused. Do you want me to rework Template:Object infobox and add it to those pages? If so that's fine, since I was planning on doing that anyway.-- 'Technobliterator' 'T' ' 19:41, September 18, 2017 (UTC) Featured Articles So tell me how Featured Articles at the Main Page work. "Template:Featured Article" simply leads to a hard-coded article instead of any source table or rotation, so haven't found the logic of it. Does it simply iterate through all the articles that have a "Featured" star on them? '''If it does, don't you think it instead should have more of an article-of-the-day function, by which means obscure but significant articles could gain attention? This idea wouldn't entail any kind of algorithm; just me manually putting a rotation of articles together, the same way that "Collaboration of the Month" is automated (which is deprecated, by the way). [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage' 04:58, November 29, 2017 (UTC) Re: Re: Article of the ''month, are you sure? The current Featured Article rotation changes daily. There is certainly enough unseen but substantive content on this wiki that would be very well suited in a rotation that changes more frequently than monthly. I point this out because 100,000 people come through here each day, and probably half of them (which is plenty) view the Main Page initially. I definitely propose doing either daily or weekly; there is no drawback. [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage' 22:44, November 30, 2017 (UTC) Enable Discussions? Hi there DarkLantern! I noticed that your community was not yet using Discussions, our Forum feature replacement we developed for our communities last year. We realize your community does not currently use Special:Forums but please consider allowing us to enable Discussions anyway, as it provides more benefits to your community than it's predecessor. We have already switched all new communities to Discussions and are manually enabling it on established communities who are interested in having the feature available for their users. Discussions is a feature that users can use to post questions, thoughts, images, links and even videos. They can upvote posts and even share them on social media. Users can edit their posts for the first 24 hours, but Admins and Moderators can edit posts anytime. Users can report posts they feel do not comply with our guidelines, or that of the community. Admins and Moderators can remove them. We give you the tools you need to monitor reported posts and users that report them. Since the introduction of Discussions, we have seen a pretty big increase in community interaction. You can find more information on Discussions here. Let me know if your community would like to have Discussions enabled on the community and the app. I would be happy to take care of it for you. If you have any questions or concerns, please let me know.Jamie (profile)•(talk) 20:21, January 4, 2018 (UTC) :Hello! Just checking in on discussions and to see if you'd like to enable them here and on the wiki.Jamie (profile)•(talk) 23:32, January 17, 2018 (UTC) i think theres something wrong with the rings of power page "None of the admins for this community are active right now"? Well, tell something else. You might want to take a look into this? -- User:CompleCCity -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 23:31, March 2, 2018 (UTC) Vandal Please block ; thanks! Also, please delete my old blog. ~TheGoldenPatrik1 (Talk) 19:13, April 9, 2018 (UTC) Son's boxes on house of isildur template i was wondering if u could replace the 2 "son"s boxes with "king of rhudaur" and "king of cardolan"? it kinda seems reasonable. DolAmroth123 (talk) 19:01, April 14, 2018 (UTC) Hello! I was wondering if something had happened to the link in the Babel Template you shared with me. It seems to lead to a blank page? Feltelures (talk) 03:12, April 16, 2018 (UTC)Feltelures help any chance you can fix this? we were using the interactive lotr map in class and it disappeared? Also, someone put some inappropriate things on it (students I'm assuming). We are using this for a class project and now I can't find the interactive map of middle earth! HELP! 16:32, April 17, 2018 (UTC)Renee' Update All uncategorized images have been categorized or filtered. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 00:49, May 12, 2018 (UTC) References guide I've written up a 'new References Guide, containing the guidelines for the new reference format I've been implementing throughout the Wiki for the past three years. Only last week (unfortunately) did I become aware of the incredibly oversized "LOTR:Citations for References" page that Gradivus made, containing the now-old reference format I'm amending. I tried editing that page, to insert a notice-template explaining what was out of date, but the page is actually too big for the browser to allow editing (it crashes). With this Reference Guide, editors can select/copy/paste the bold source-text examples into wherever they're adding references (in Source mode), and then change what's necessary. Gradivus' page did not accomodate this, since examples were listed simply as they'd appear; on which note he wasted an amazing amount of time typing every possible citation for sections of books, as you can go observe. With your permission, I'm planning to delete that page (of course) since it's impossible to say "This is the old guide, click here for the new one" - and then to redirect its title to mine. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale -]] TalkPage' 02:31, May 23, 2018 (UTC) The old references guide crashes when you ''edit it, making editing impossible. Using a word processor doesn't help you edit an article, as you'd have to enter Editing mode anyways to replace text. Viewing the guide works just fine. [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage' 00:10, May 24, 2018 (UTC) Re: References More examples of what? Of other books? '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 16:43, May 27, 2018 (UTC) :More examples of changes you made or intend to be made to those reference citations links.--DarkLantern (talk) 16:56, May 27, 2018 (UTC) There are no additional changes other than what is on the guide currently. Again, my guide strictly and only manifests what I've been implementing this new format '''already for the past three years' throughout articles (without knowing Gradivus made his guide). The guide is not a bunch of new formatting styles I decided to come up with when writing it. [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage' 03:39, May 28, 2018 (UTC) Copy and paste off of my guide, you mean? Yes of course, that's why every example (in bold) is written in the source code text as a template/exemplar for what you want to cite. I didn't provide examples of every possible case, of course, because that would be very superfluous. Also, copying the source text from Gradivus' page takes three steps.... not to mention that the first of those steps '''doesn't even work' since the article is typically too big to load, in order to edit per his instructions at the top. Are you able to edit his page in a timely fashion, as if following his instructions? If not, his copy-to-make-citation method is wholly inconvenient for regular use. [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage' 00:43, May 30, 2018 (UTC) Re: You mean the one I wrote up and told you about? Yes it's 'LOTR:References Guide. I explained to you why it needs not resemble the layout of the old one, "LOTR: Citations for References", in function, because of efficiency, size, and convenience. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale -]] TalkPage' 23:53, June 7, 2018 (UTC) Not quite; you wouldn't need to type them out completely unless citing a book that isn't specified on the guide. One would only have to type what has to be altered from the bold example-text (of a reference from whatever book), after copying the example-text onto the source editor. I am unsure what you mean; do you mean subdividing Gradivus' lists into seperate articles, per book, but changing all of his examples to the source-text? '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 18:43, June 8, 2018 (UTC) hello I had a question I was hoping you could answer what are each of the rings powers Re: On Mergings Agreed. I've deleted and reallocated them all except for Bows, which unlike the others, is a substantial article that features a whole historical commentary. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 02:45, June 30, 2018 (UTC) Re: On references I am not currently working on something on the scale of what Gradivus did, no. A "guide" is merely a thing that helps someone form an opinion or make a or calculation'', or'' an indication of a way to do something''; my new guide fits that definition exactly, so it is not true that we are "without a references guide of any kind". Are the instructions in my guide confusing? As it says in my guide, one simply needs to copy my example, for whichever book, and alter the chapter or subsection according to what they're citing. So, for example, if someone wants to cite "Flotsam and Jetsam" from The Two Towers, the idea is that they copy my example given here, and change "Ch. I" to "Ch. IX" and "The Departure of Boromir" to "Flotsam and Jetsam". Unless they are quite young, this process should take ten seconds, and is no more of a labor for the editor then any normal edit, like adding a sentence. 'I simply need to make my References Guide visible to fresh incoming editors in the first place, but of course the likelihood is that people will come and add a reference (if they are) to a page without looking for any guide at first. '''If they do that, and type the citation in a way that doesn't match our format, that's where I go to their talk-page and kindly let them know of it. '''I realize now that I haven't actually told Clingman and Bitterhand, our hardest workers, about the Guide and the format; I'll do that now. I will let you know if they make any complaint about functionality. In summary, it is not an inconvenience for editors to be unable to paste an entire specific references from somewhere, and have to type it instead. Because: A. They are already doing the work of typing things if they're an editor, and B. My guide clearly illustrates what technical markdown-CSS-tags need to be used. I simply have to make the guide more visible. A great Sunday evening to you! '[[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage' 19:12, July 1, 2018 (UTC) Heya Hi there, I've just dropped by to revert the actions of a . I've reverted all their edits and moves, but the porn they've uploaded is still there and should probably be deleted. Just thought I should let a local admin know. Thanks very much! Underscorre talk - - 22:05, September 27, 2018 (UTC) :Please also delete the redirects that their page moves created. Thanks! Wiki theme Having the site be suddenly backgroundless is almost embarrassing. Is there another wallpaper you have in mind? Gandalf riding towards Minas Tirith was pretty.. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 17:00, October 11, 2018 (UTC) Question/Hi from Bitterhand Hi DarkLantern, just wanted to stop by and say hello! Hopefully I've been able to do some good here in the last several months. I also was wondering if you perhaps know how, or know where to find out, how to create a redirect as a new page? Neither the Visual editor nor the classic editor allowed me to insert the coding from another redirect. Thanks, and a good evening to you! Bitterhand (talk) 22:53, October 12, 2018 (UTC) Theme I'll continue to revert the them back to some Admin must have thought is its nicer look until a reason surfaces. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 18:36, October 15, 2018 (UTC) Thoughts on canonicity Just wanted to link you to the message I left earlier at LOTR talk:Canon; as I'd be interested to hear your opinion! Please don't feel rushed; just wanted to make sure you were aware. Thanks, --Bitterhand (talk) 00:42, October 31, 2018 (UTC) Thanks for the response! That does change things somewhat with the fact that the unfinished story was published later in mind. I still think a notice of some sort would be appropriate, since there is some discussion on these topics' status, but I'll take care of any necessary work there. --Bitterhand (talk) 00:50, November 1, 2018 (UTC) I thought that I should let you know that there are a couple of articles that have absolutely nothing to do with "The Lord of the Rings" on this wikia. Vandal Good afternoon, just a note to block this user, who has been vandalizing this List of animals article. Thanks! --Bitterhand (talk) 19:48, December 11, 2018 (UTC) Hi, thanks for the welcome, actually im not a big fan of LotR, but i played the lego game and added some info because i wanted to help at least a little. How to find new fantasy franchises to get into Hello DarkLantern, I am currently doing a study on the challenges fantasy fans face in finding the next fantasy franchise they would like to get into and where to get access to that content. Given your role as an admin for the LoTR Wiki, I would be keen to interview you to get your thought on this. What would be the best way to do this and would you have some availability to connect on this over the coming weeks? Best, Fantasynexus2019 (talk) 21:55, February 25, 2019 (UTC) Meticulous request Do you have our old wallpaper image, of Gandalf riding to Minas Tirith? I'd recommend we revert back to that. Even though the current video-game-promo wallpaper is epic and glorious, it's come to seem (after having it for 4 years) a bit too sensationalistic, as if sucking the thrill out of reading articles. Perfect for a fun fan-forum. The old one, of Gandalf, has not only breathing room, but lots of green (if I recall?) to resemble the wiki's header color. It's serene and minimal. By analogy, libraries are perfect reading spaces because of their quiet. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 00:20, March 3, 2019 (UTC) Okay no problem. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' Community Council invite Hey DarkLantern. I'm Brandon from Fandom staff. I work with the , our product testing and feedback group. I wanted to see if you were interested in joining, so The Lord of the Rings Wiki is represented in the group, or if not if you had a recommendation of who else from the admin team would be a good fit. We also have a relationship with Amazon, so as part of joining I'd love to have a conversation with you about how my team (our new Movies and TV community team) can support the wiki in the lead up to the Amazon TV series and what, if anything, the wiki would be interested in with a relationship with Amazon. That could include new (and potentially exclusive) content and information as it's released, eventual access to cast and crew, and overall anything that can help the wiki cover the show however the community wants to. Would you be interested in joining? If you'd like you can also reply to me directly at brandon@fandom.com. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 19:26, March 6, 2019 (UTC) Discord Server? Hello, I have an interesting question for you and HiddenVale. I am highly intereated in creating an official fandom Lord of the Rings discord server. I have already creatsd the server and set up an economy. I did not add a lot of members for the fact that it may be harder ro review the server. I added a few members to test the economy, which in this case is so far successful. I would like you to join the server and check things over. If you see problems let me know and i will fix them. You can contact me at Gabehook2@gmail.com or somothunder#3955. Thank you for taking the time to read this. I will also post this to HiddenVale's feed. It is in my best wishes you talk this over among yourselves and agree to make this an official discord server for the fandom Somothunder (talk) 19:19, May 1, 2019 (UTC)Gabe HookSomothunder (talk) 19:19, May 1, 2019 (UTC) Above You can disregard his message above. (Unless you have responded.) I got back to him earlier and handled it; nothing will occur. A Discord server linked with the wiki is already a future pursuit of my own, and this person is not even an editor here. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 05:43, May 2, 2019 (UTC) Wiki Manager Hello DarkLantern! My name is Playsonic2, and I’m the Fandom Wiki Manager for The Lord of the Rings Wiki. I am here to help the community and be a liaison to full-time Fandom staff. If you ever have a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, etc., please feel free to contact me on my talk page. See you! ~Playsonic2 14:34, May 20, 2019 (UTC) :Heya, just a brief update... Fandom just launched their official Discord server and lots of editors are joining to chat! In this blog post you can find more information, as well as a server invite link. Lots of exciting things happening! :) Playsonic2 ☎ 08:37, July 11, 2019 (UTC) Community Manager Hi DarkLantern, how are you? Well, as you may have noticed with the new change of our Community Org, our team will be highly focused on building a closer relationships with our communities, admins and users than before. As one of the Community Managers, I will be together with our Wiki Manager Playsonic2 to fully support this wiki, help you and other admins solve any issues/concerns on this wiki, partnership with you guys for any exciting relevant projects, and make this wiki more attractive and successful. I have seen his introduction here so I wanted to do it too adding more information for you :D '''Long in short' - we are here to fully support any needs you may have to make this community keep growing successfully. If you and other admins need any help, feel free to directly contact Playsonic2 or me any time. We will be always in touch! And now? I would like to know more about the community, if you have any important request for us, any concern or what are your expectations for the new TV series. BTW I have left same message in the HiddenVale's user talk page. Let's keep in touch!--Antonio R. Castro (leave me a message) 11:41, June 5, 2019 (UTC) Interlanguage links to Portuguese wiki Hi DarkLantern I'm currently cleaning up some incorrect interlanguage links to a non-existent wiki in Portuguese language. These links (pt:) wrongly pointed to the Brasilian Portuguese wiki in the past, but this wiki was already linked to by the correct language code (pt-br:). Unfortunately my bot (that I was able to reactivate yesterday and that is updating the interlanguage links again) totally freaked out by this double linking. ;-) I noticed an obsolete interlanguage link on MediaWiki:Recentchangestext. That link is now shown in red at the very top of . You may want to remove that link. Have a nice weekend Hornburg/Glittering Caves Hi DarkLantern, I noticed that you reverted the Hornburg article to a redirect to the Glittering Caves article, and I must admit I'm confused, since the two are separate locations. I made the re-organization to the Helm's Deep and Hornburg articles that I did because the two are distinct; on rereading The Two Towers, I noticed that the Hornburg refers to the fortress itself and Helm's Deep to the gorge and greater fortification system. Is there something I'm missing? Just wanted to clarify before too much time passed. Thanks, and have a good evening. --Bitterhand (talk) 02:26, July 26, 2019 (UTC) No worries, thanks! I've greatly enjoyed contributing during my time here, by the way. --Bitterhand (talk) 14:37, July 26, 2019 (UTC) Where to start with editing? Hello, Darklantern. I would like to start editing on this wiki but every character, place, and topic already seems to have been covered extensively and I don't know what else there is to write on this wiki. If you could suggest some articles I could write in that would be great. KingElessar777 (talk) 23:56, September 11, 2019 (UTC) Thankyou, KingElessar777 (talk) 01:33, September 12, 2019 (UTC) Editor Rewards Hello there! As part of our Editor Rewards program, we are taking some time each month to identify users outside of our defined verticals who are awesome and whose contributions to their wiki(s) have merited awesome rewards. You are one of the editors we've identified for this month! If you are interested in a reward, let me know and we can take this to email for privacy considerations. Cheers! Will Global Community Lead MisterWoodhouse (talk) 16:57, November 15, 2019 (UTC) thank you so much! :D Vandalism on fire drake article Someone vandalized the fire drake article check it out for yourself and fix it assuming noone rolled it back thank you Riptide104 (talk) 01:21, February 1, 2020 (UTC)riptide104